


Lyrics

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan listens to some CDs and gets pensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after _Not Pictured_.

  
Logan had too much time to think recently.  He didn’t have many visitors to his new home on the beach, and that led him to either drink, or think.  He knew Veronica would prefer he thought, so he did that.

Sitting in his living room, he loaded a few CDs he had purchased recently along with a mix of his older ones.  The songs were on shuffle and each time a new song started, he had time to ponder how the lyrics connected with his life. 

Without anything else to do, taking time to listen to lyrics had become something he painfully enjoyed.  Putting stock in how fucked up everyone around him was made him feel better, slightly.

One of the first songs that came on was Green Day’s _She_—the older song, somehow, reminded him of his mother.   She had stood in silence as Aaron had beaten him, he remembered, and she really did look for some self-control, even if it was at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.  He tried remembering if she put up a fight to keep her sanity as Aaron destroyed their lives, but he couldn’t remember anything.

After the song ended, Logan hoped for something a bit more upbeat, but his luck failed and _Forever Young_ came on.  He certainly didn’t remember this song from when it had come out, but _Napoleon Dynamite_ had reintroduced the song to him.  For some strange reason this song reminded him of both Lilly and Veronica.  Lilly had died too young, and would always remain a vivacious sixteen-year-old.  Veronica, on the other hand, represented that part of the song that talking about wanting the best, but expecting the worse.  Nothing about Veronica had ever been easy for him, and that particular line made the point even more obvious—he was alone in his new house without anyone because he’d managed to step over the thin line they had drawn since graduation.  Things had been good, but then, as per his usual luck, he’d done something stupid and pissed her off.

This afternoon's session was scaring him a bit, but he didn’t really have anything else to do, so he continued listening to the stereo pipe music across the house.  He suddenly heard Youth Group’s _Piece of Wood_, which along with the previous songs wasn’t helping his mood at all.  “All I am is a piece of wood, cut from something living” wafted in the air, and it hit home that he was like that.  He’d been cut off from his parents, and most of his friends in the last few months that nothing in his world was really alive.  He drifted along Neptune, and no one really had time to notice.

As the song ended, Logan hoped for something that didn’t remind him of some long ago memory.  He was greeted to the sounds of Wolfmother’s _Woman_.  As the song played, he sort of imagined this song being written about a woman like Kendall—dangerous, alluring and deceptive.  She had been an escape, but it had cost him so much in the long run.

The song ended, and Logan decided that this afternoon of listening to music had brought up too many memories.  He walked over to the stereo, and turned it off, deciding that he needed another distraction.  Looking around the house for something to do, he realized that his residence was void of anything other than the furniture purchased and some meager decorative items.  No one wanted to come over, he mused, because the house lacked character, and any semblance of warmth.

He walked over to the kitchen, opened a cabinet and found the bottle of tequila he had.  Turning the cap, he took a long drag off the bottle, and decided to forget the rest of his life.  It was easier this way.

**Author's Note:**

> quick beta by [](http://everything-inme.livejournal.com/profile)[**everything_inme**](http://everything-inme.livejournal.com/), but basically all mistakes are mine.  Point them out, please!!!


End file.
